Jedi Instructor Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The role of teacher is vital to the success and strength of the Jedi Order. Though all Jedi Masters take the time to instruct their apprentices, a certain few excel at the art of instruction. Apprentice Boon Whenever an ally within 12 squares with a lower Use the Force skill bonus than you makes a Use the Force check, you can spend a Force Point as a Reaction to add to that Use the Force check. Use your level to determine how many dice to roll for the Force Point. Share Force Secret Prerequisite: At least 1 Force Secret When you take this Talent, choose one Force Secret that you know. Once per turn as a Swift Action, you can grant the use of this Force Secret to one ally within 12 squares of you who is Trained in the Use the Force Skill. The target gains the benefit of this Force Secret until the end of your next turn. Share Force Technique Prerequisite: At least 1 Force Technique When you take this Talent, choose one Force Technique that you know. Once per turn as a Swift Action, you can grant the use of this Force Technique to one ally within 12 squares of you who is Trained in the Use the Force Skill. The target gains the benefit of this Force Technique until the end of your next turn. You cannot choose the Force Point Recovery Technique for this Talent. Share Talent Prerequisite: At least 1 Talent from the Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree, the Duelist Talent Tree, or the Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree Choose a Talent that you already possess. The Talent you select must be from the Lightsaber Combat Talent Tree, the Duelist Talent Tree, or the Lightsaber Forms Talent Tree. Once per day, as a Standard Action, you can spend a Force Point to impart the benefits of the chosen Talent to one or more allies, effectively granting them the Talent (Even if they don't meet the prerequisites). An ally must be within 12 squares of you, and must be able to see and hear you to gain the Talent; once gained, it's benefits last until the end of the encounter. You can share the Talent with a number of allies equal to one-half your Class Level (Rounded down). Only allies who are Trained in the Use the Force Skill can gain the benefits of the Shared Talent. You can take this Talent multiple times. Each time you do so, you must select a different Talent to share with this ability. You can share each Talent with your allies only once per day. Transfer Power Prerequisite: Force Training As a Standard Action, you can spend any one use of a Force Power currently in your Force Power Suite, adding a use of that Force Power to the Force Power Suite of any ally Trained in the Use the Force Skill. The ally must be within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight. When your ally uses that Force Power, it disappears from his or her Force Power Suite. If the ally does not use the Force Power before the end of the encounter, it is permanently removed from his or her Force Power Suite. Category:Talent Trees Category:Jedi Knight Talent Trees